fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 2
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to druga część dwuczęściowego odcinka Seboliii. Opis Śledztwo w sprawie dynamitu dochodzi do nieprawdopodobnego wniosku, bowiem okazuje się, że to nie był Dundersztyc, tylko ktoś w jego przebraniu. Tymczasem Fretka nie może wytrzymać z nową współlokatorką, a Moranica dalej prowadzi rekrutację uczniów i nauczycieli. Bohaterowie * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Fretka Flynn; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Brunhilda; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Selena DeViallano; * Agent Trigger; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Buford Van Stomm; * Ludwik Klaus Wulfryd Tyberiusz Gugungtenpruljungingen IV; * Pracownik sklepu "Chyży Chędoży"; * Agent Powers; * Klarisa Windy; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Mikrofala Blender; * Stefa Hirano Scenariusz (Izabela, Fretka, Linda i Moranica opowiadają o wydarzeniach z poprzedniego odcinka) Izabela: A zatem, Fineasz wyszedł ze szpitala akurat w dniu, gdy odbudowano szkołę. Cóż za niefart! Fretka: Ja miałam większy. Wraz ze Stefą postanowiłyśmy wziąć udział w reality show, podczas którego ja miałam z kimś zamieszkać, a Stefa miała wyjechać na wakacje życia. No cóż, a co najgorsze - zamieszkałam z Seleną! To jest już jakiś absurd. Linda: Tak, a Lawren... Fretka: No i nie uwierzycie! Selena była strasznie miła. To tylko przed kamerą, ona chciała, żeby widzowie mnie znielubili. To podstępna... Linda: Kotku, ale nie przerywaj mi, jak mówię. Tak więc, rano postanowiłam z mężem, że postanowimy, na co wydamy pieniądze. Oczywiście Lawrence, ten chamski pudel, musiał wszystko przeznaczyć na siebie! A zatem postanowiłam, że zakończę nasz związek. Izabela: Tak, a nas, jacyś tajni agenci oskarżyli o podłożenie dynamitu! A przecież to nieprawda, bo to była Jasmine. Do czasu... okazało się, że ukradła płytę z monitoringu jednego ze sklepów obok szkoły, na którym widać, jak pan Dundersztyc mówi, że podłożył dynamit. No nie spodziewałam się! Moranica: Tak, a ja... (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 2. (W basenie w szkole) Brunhilda: JA CHYBA TEŻ!!! Moranica: Och, poczekaj, Brusia, bo muszę dokończyć to, co mi przerwali. Tak więc, ja prowadziłam rekrutację uczniów i nauczycieli do tej głupiej szkoły, a gdy przesłuchiwałam panią, to odnalazłam w pani bratnią duszę! Brunhilda: NIESAMOWITE! Moranica: No wiem... (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Linda: Tak, to koniec! (Linda ucieka do swojej sypialni) Linda: Pfff... to taka moja metoda. Wcale nie mam zamiaru z nim zerwać. Gdy ja go oskarżam o bycie egoistą, ten postanawiając mnie przeprosić, robi dla mnie wszystko. I tak będzie i teraz, zobaczycie! (W sypialni, Lawrence siedzi na jej kanapie) Lawrence: To jej taka metoda, którą przechytrzyła mnie już piętnaście razy. Ale tym razem mam lepszy plan... Zobaczycie! (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Selena gotuje obiad. Fretka wchodzi do mieszkania) Fretka: Wow, co za niesamowity zapach. No nie powiem, że mnie zaskoczyłaś. Selena: Wiem... pod koniec poprzedniego odcinka zdałam sobie sprawę, że byłam dla ciebie trochę niemiła przed rozpoczęciem show, a w jego trakcie udawałam miłą, by przypodobać się widzom. Trochę zrobiło mi się głupio, więc postanowiłam zrobić ci ciasto. Fretka: Oooo... to miłe z twojej strony. A jakie? Selena: Aaaa.. takie tam. W mojej rodzinie zwie się "wybuchowym". Fretka: Czemu wybu... (Selena rzuca we Fretkę plackiem, który po trafieniu jej w twarz eksploduje) Fretka: Och, no proszę, a ja dałam się nabrać na to, że się zmieniłaś. Wiesz, wracając kupiłam musztardę. I chętnie się nią z tobą podzielę. (Fretka wyjmuje z torebki musztardę i polewa ją na głowę Seleny) Selena: Oooo... Akurat miałam się napić mleka, ale jednak dam je tobie. (Selena bierze opakowanie mleka i wylewa je na Fretkę) Fretka: Oj, doigrałaś się! Jeszcze się zemszczę! Ale najpierw pójdę się umyć. (Fretka otwiera łazienkę i widzi, że wszystkie meble są na suficie) Fretka: Chwila... jakim cudem odwróciłaś łazienkę? Selena: Ma się znajomości w porównaniu do ciebie. Fretka: Ta, ciekawe jak się teraz załatwię, skoro kibel jest do góry nogami. Selena: Może przez rurkę? Fretka: Chyba innego wyjścia nie ma. (Fretka zamyka drzwi) (W szkole, w sali informatycznej) Trigger: Kim jest Dundersztyc? Baljeet: Nasz wychowawca. Izabela: Jak on mógł to zrobić? Przecież... on był takim fajnym wychowawcą. Nie wierzę, że to on! Jasmine: Ha! Mówiłam, że to nie ja! Trigger: Rozumiem, mamy teraz już winnego. Fineasz: Ej, moment... Trigger (wyciąga krótkofalówkę): Uwaga, uwaga, mamy winnego w sprawie podłożenia dynamitu pod szkołę, jest nim niejaki Heinz Dundersztyc, namierzyć go! Fineasz: Niech pan zaczeka! Trigger: Co? Fineasz: Jak przewiniemy film o 10 sekund, to panu Dundersztycowi wypada coś, po czym się schyla i widać mu tyłek, a na nim metkę ze sklepu z przebraniami, który produkuje ubrania ludzi. A oni je robią bardzo dokładnie. Jak przebrałem się raz za Ferba... nie chcecie wiedzieć zamiast czego miałem metkę. Trigger (wyciąga krótkofalówkę): Uwaga, uwaga, mamy nowy cel, jest to sklep z przebraniami... jak się on nazywa? Fineasz: "Chyży Chędoży". Jest naprzeciwko tego fast-foodu "A Dupa Rośnie!". Trigger (do krótkofalówki): Sklep z przebraniami "Hyrzy hełdorzy". Fineasz: "Chyży Chędoży", a nie "Hyrzy hełdorzy". Trigger: I co z tego? W odcinku to nie ma znaczenia. Fineasz: W odcinku nie, ale w scenariuszu tak. Buford: Ja tam zawsze pisałem "chyży" przez "j". (W basenie Moranici. Siedzi tam wraz z nią Ludwik Gugungtenpruljungingen) Moranica: Pan się nazywasz Ludwik Klaus Wulfryd Tyberiusz Gugungtenpruljungingen IV... Masz pan podobne nazwisko jak Ulrich von Jungingen Moranica nie mówi: jak ktoś nie wie był on wielkim mistrzem zakonu krzyżackiego. Miałam z nim troje dzieci: Kautaumazunynię, Mortenkungifpena i Steve'a. Steve był rudy, jak ja. No ale wszystkie dzieci potem skoczyły pod samochód, którego wtedy jeszcze nie wynaleziono. Po czterystu latach odstałam wyrok, by odsiedzieć w pierdlu potrójne dożywocie. Ale to jeszcze nic! Gostek z celi obok dostał karę chłosty za sprzedawanie drożdżówek w polskiej szkole. Ludwik: Czyli... Moranica: Nie będziesz tu uczył, bo masz za długie nazwisko i nie chce mi się go wpisywać na listę nauczycieli. (W ogródku Flynn-Fletcher'ów. Lawrence robi ognisko. Do ogródka wchodzi Linda) Linda: Co ty tu robisz!? Ognisko!? Jeszcze nawet śnieg się nie roztopił! Lawrence: Wiem, ale znalazłem idealne rozwiązanie naszego problemu. Linda: To znaczy? (Lawrence bierze worek z pieniędzmi i wysypuje wszystkie pieniądze do ognia) Linda (podbiega i klęka przy ognisku): NIEEEE!!! Co ty robisz!? Lawrence (klęka obok Lindy): Widzisz, pieniądze są przyczyną naszego kryzysu w związku, więc uznałem, że należy się ich pozbyć. Linda: Masz... masz chyba rację. Ja... ja pójdę odkurzyć łazienkę Fineasza i Ferba. (Linda z opuszczoną głową wchodzi do domu) Lawrence: Oj, błagam cię, - tak, znowu tu jest szablon - przecież to nie były prawdziwe pieniądze. Te prawdziwe ukryłem je w piwnicy i po jakimś czasie wydam, twierdząc, że dostałem w pracy podwyżkę. (W łazience Fineasza i Ferba. Linda ją odkurza) Linda: Żyję już 20 lat w małżeństwie i nauczyłam się sprytnie manipulować mężem tak, by był na każde moje zawołanie. Będę od niego brała pieniądze z wypłat - zresztą tak jest zawsze. (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Fretka leży na kanapie, a Selena nalewa sobie soku. Po chwili wypada jej z ręki i rozlewa się na podłodze) Fretka: Selena, posprzątaj to! Selena: Ja tutaj na stałe nie mieszkam. Fretka: Selena, nie denerwuj mnie! Ja po prostu nienawidzę, gdy coś jest rozlane na podłodze! (Selena wyjmuje w z lodówki wszystkie napoje i wylewa je na podłogę) Fretka (w myślach): Hmmm... mam świetny pomysł. (10 minut poźniej. Selena je popcorn na kanapie, a Fretka kończy wycierać podłogę) Fretka: Jak ja nienawidzę sprzątać z podłogi! A gorsze jest tylko sprzątanie cudzych paznokci z podłogi, a jeszcze gorsze oglądanie jak ktoś je sobie obcina! Selena: Hmmmm... (Selena wyjmuje z torebki leżącej przy kanapie nożyczki, zdejmuje skarpetę i obcina sobie paznokcie) Fretka: Fuj, Selena, jak ty tak możesz! To jest obrzydliwe! Selena: Dla ciebie może i tak... Fretka: Jeszcze gorsze może być tylko plucie na podłogę przeżutym jedzeniem. (Selena bierze do buzi garść popcorn'u i pluje nim dookoła) Fretka: A już na maksa bym nie wytrzymała, patrząc, jak ktoś całuje skunksa. Selena (w myślach): Daj mi na to 5 godzin, a załatwię nawet dwa skunksy. (W szkole, w basenie. Moranica siedzi tam z Nicole Sunshine) Moranica: Uuuu... dziewczyna z supermocami! Będzie w szkole ciekawie. Nieważne, że będzie możliwe, że będziesz mogła ją rozwalić. Przyjmuję cię! (W sklepie "Chyży Chędoży". Jakiś facet stoi przy kasie i układa kostkę Rubika. Nagle przez drzwi i wszystkie okna wpadają agenci, którzy chwytają tego faceta. Przez drzwi wchodzi Trigger) Trigger: Gadaj, co wiesz o spraw... (Na Trigger'a spada wazon z kwiatami, który się rozbija. Do Trigger'a podbiega Powers) Powers: Nic się nie stało? Trigger: Tak, wazon się rozbił. Powers: Chodziło mi o ciebie. Trigger: A, o mnie... nie, nic. Ale wracając... ty, gościu za ladą, gadaj, co wiesz o sprawie... Facet: Dobra, powiem wam, gdzie ukryłem te zwłoki, ale nie wsadzajcie mnie do kicia! Trigger: Nie chodziło nam o to. Zajmiemy się tym później. Powiedz nam, co wiesz o sprzedaży kostiumu wyglądającego jak niejaki (Trigger wyjmuje z kieszeni kartkę) Haj Dunderszpyc. A nie, nie, Heinz Dundersztyc. Ta dyrektorka pisze jak kura pazurem. (Trigger wącha kartkę) I czemu od tej kartki tak wali spermą? Facet: Nie znam gościa. Kostiumy robimy na zamówienie. Macie może jakieś zdjęcie tego faceta? Trigger: Tak, dostaliśmy od dyrektorki. (Trigger wyjmuje z kieszeni dokument i pokazuje go facetowi) Facet: Tak, dobrze pamiętam to, bo klient zamawiający strój był dziobakiem. Trigger: Dziobakiem? To niemożliwe... Facet: Jednak możliwe. Po Danville często pałęta się dziobak w fedorze. Raz jedzie na skuterze, przelatuje na jakiś skrzydłach... a raz se idzie normalnie na dwóch łapach. Z wyglądu to dziobak jak dziobak. (W szkole. Moranica siedzi w basenie z Klarisą Windy) Moranica: Klariso Windy, czemu uważasz, że powinnaś dostać się do tej szkoły? Klarisa: Ja... chwila, dlaczego woda robi się taka brązowa? Moranica: Ach, za daleko było do toalety... (Klarisa wyskakuje z basenu) Klarisa: AAAAA!!! Nie będę chodziła do tej szkoły! Moranica: O, świetnie! Już cię zapisuję... (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Fretka leży na kanapie i czyta książkę. Do mieszkania wchodzi Selena z skunksem) Selena: Cześć, mój mały ptysiu. (Selena całuje skunksa) Selena (w myślach): Fuj! Fretka: Co ty wyprawiasz? Selena: A nie, nic, całuje się z moim małym maluszkiem. Fretka: Aha, ja skoczę do toalety... wyrzygać się. (Fretka wchodzi do toalety, a Selena do okna. Otwiera je i rzuca skunksa w budynek obok) Selena (w myślach): Fretka jest strasznie twarda, ale musi w końcu zmięknąć, żebym mogła wygrać program! (Fretka wychodzi z toalety) Fretka: Nie polecam ci tam wchodzić, bo nie trafiłam do sedesu. Wiesz, najbardziej na świecie mnie obrzydza, gdy ktoś zjada wymiociny. Selena (w myślach): Żartujesz sobie? (W szkole. Powers siedzi w basenie z Heinz'em) Powers: A zatem, panie Heinz'ie Dundersztyc... co wiesz o sprawie wybuchu szkoły? Dundersztyc: Tak. Powers: Eeeem... zatem słucham. Dundersztyc: Och, przepraszam, ale jest trzecia w nocy, a ja właśnie oglądałem por... znaczy się spałem, a pan wyciągnął mnie z łóżka, by mnie przesłuchać. Nie mógł pan poczekać z tym do rana? No ale, o sprawie wiem tylko, że w dniu wybuchu ze szkoły uciekło czworo dzieci z mojej klasy. To było w piątek, trzeciego tygodnia lutego, byłem wtedy na rozwolnieniu... przepraszam, zwolnieniu lekarskim. Powers: Hmmmm... zna pan kogoś, kto mógłby się za pana przebrać, by pana wrobić w podłożenie dynamitu? Dundersztyc: Słucham!? Nie, nie... chociaż... znam takiego kogoś. To musiał być Jacques Flowella de el Onelle. Powers: Nie sądzę. W sklepie z przebraniami, pewien mężczyzna wyznał nam, że jakiś dziobak zamówił przebranie przypominające pana. Dundersztyc: Dziobak!? Ja nawet nie znam żadnego dziobaka! A nie, chociaż znam jednego... nazywa się Pepe Pan Dziobak i jest moim największym wrogiem i najlepszym przyjacielem. Powers: To kim w końcu? Raz przy sprawie największej w historii kradzieży ziemniaka z targu, jakaś babka wyznała nam, że zakochała się w marchewce, z którą potem wzięła ślub w stodole. Niech pan to sprecyzuje! Dundersztyc: Długo by wyjaśniać... (Drzwi wejściowe otwierają się z hukiem. Do basenu biegnie Moranica) Moranica: NA BOMBĘ!!! (Moranica wskakuje na bombę do basenu, i cała woda wylewa się, a Heinz i Powers wylatują z basenu) Moranica: O, przynajmniej się mogę zanurzyć. Dwa tygodnie temu zjadłam polityka. Tak miał łeb pusty, że przez tydzień zanurzyć się nie mogłam! (W mieszkaniu Flynn-Fletcherów, w jadalni. Fineasz je śniadanie, Ferb stoi przy blacie i robi kanapkę) Fineasz: Ferb, mógłbyś mi podać mleko? (Ferb rzuca w Fineasza szklanką) Fineasz: Dzięki. Ferb: Nie ma za co. (Ferb kładzie kanapkę na talerz, bierze ten talerz i siada do stołu) Fineasz: Słyszałeś o tym, że podobno jakiś dziobak stoi za sprawą podłożenia dynamitu? (Pepe, który spał, gwałtownie się budzi) Ferb: Heh, myślisz, że to mógł być nasz Pepe? (Pepe zamyka oczy, chłopcy spoglądają na niego) Fineasz: Nie sądzę, on jest na takie rzeczy za leniwy. Dojadaj szybciej kanapkę, bo spóźnimy się do szkoły. (Fineasz i Ferb wychodzą z jadalni. Pepe wstaje i zakłada kapelusz i wskakuje do plecaka Ferba. Ferb wraca się do jadalni) Ferb: Zapomniałbym o plecaku! (Ferb zakłada na ramię plecak i wychodzi z jadalni) (W kryjówce Pepe. Pepe wchodzi do siedziby, zakłada plecak odrzutowy i wylatuje z niej) (W szkole, w basenie Moranici. Dyrektorka siedzi tam ze Stephanie Winner) Moranica: Jestem niewyspana. Przez całą noc krowę doiłam. Wpisz mi się tutaj na listę uczniów i będzie dobrze. (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Fretka się budzi i widzi jak Selena leży na podłodze i je wymiociny) Fretka: O fuuuuj! Co ty wyprawiasz!? Selena: Rozkoszuję się moim śniadaniem. Chyba cię to nie obrzydza? Fretka: Ooooch... ależ skądże? Ale na pewno widzów tak. Selena: Co? Fretka: Przez ten cały czas, kiedy starałaś się wygrać, sama upokarzałaś się przed telewizją, chcąc to wygrać i udowodnić, że jestem gorsza od ciebie. Pomachaj do ukrytej kamery, gdziekolwiek ona jest. (Selena wybiega z piskiem z mieszkania. Spod łóżka wychodzi Mikrofala) Mikrofala: Gratuluję, Fretko! Wygrałaś 100 tysięcy dolarów! Co zrobisz z tymi pieniędzmi? (Mikrofala daje Fretce teczkę z pieniędzmi) Mikrofala: Co z nimi zrobisz? Fretka: Ja... (Do mieszkania wbiega Lawrence) Lawrence: Spalić! Spalić! (Lawrence zabiera teczkę i wybiega z mieszkania) Mikrofala: To były twoje pieniądze, trzeba było ich pilnować. A więc to tyle w dzisiejszym odcinku tego okrop... znaczy się, ekscytującego programu "Hoży Fspułlokatoży"! Do widzenia! Nie śledźcie nas na Facebook'u, Twitter'ze i Instagramie! Serio, nie śledźcie... (W spółce zło. Pepe stoi na balkonie i namierza inatorem w szkołę) (W szkole. Trigger, Powers i kilku agentów stoją przy basenie, a wokół nich uczniowie i nauczyciele. Moranica śpi na dnie basenu) Trigger: A zatem, już wiemy, kto podłożył dynamit pod tę szkołę! Mogłoby się wydawać, że to człowiek, ale nie! To był dziobak! Tajny agent Organizacji Bez Fajnego Skrótu, dziobak... (W agentów trafia promień inatora) Powers: A zresztą, co wam to da jak się dowiecie? Wracamy do Waszyngtonu! (Agenci wychodzą ze szkoły) Dundersztyc: Chwila, dlaczego oni zachowują się jak po trafieniu Wszystko-Mi-Jedno-Inatorem? (Trzy sekundy później, w spółce zło. Do mieszkania wchodzi Heinz) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, wiem co zrobiłeś! Pepe: Tak, ja... Dundersztyc: Chwila, ty GADASZ!? Pepe: Założyłem twój Pepe-Pano-Dziobako-Tłumaczo-Inator. Słuchaj, podłożyłem bombę pod szkołę, bo... bo odkąd jesteś nauczycielem w ogóle nie poświęcasz mi czasu. A ja... ja cię lubię. Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, ja też cię lubię. (Dundersztyc przytula Pepe) Dundersztyc: Ale muszę mieć pracę, bo potrzebuję pieniędzy. Obiecuję, że będę teraz poświęcał ci więcej czasu. Obiecuję... (Napisy końcowe) (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Fretka ogląda coś na telefonie siedząc na kanapie. Do mieszkania wchodzi pijana Stefa) Fretka: Stefa, co się z tobą stało? Stefa: Rzucam szkołę, zostaję żulem. (Stefa kładzie się na podłogę i zasypia) Fretka: Aha... chyba miałaś ciekawe wakacje. KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje